I've Never Told Anybody This, Catherine
by tayla36
Summary: Catherine discovers something intimate about Gil. Something every woman wants to know.


Title: I've Never Told Anybody This, Catherine  
Pairing: Gil/Catherine friendship  
Rating: PG  
Category: Humor  
Status: Complete Nov 2001  
Series/Sequel: No  
Feedback: tayla36@aol.com  
Authors Web Site:   
http://www.geocities.com/tayla36/index.html  
Authors Notes: Spoilers: "To halve and to Hold" "Pledging   
Mr. Johnson" "Slaves of Las Vegas" The first ten lines of this   
story are actual verbatim dialog from the last scene of the   
episode "Slaves of Las Vegas"  
  
This is the very first piece of fan fiction I ever wrote. I   
discovered and started reading fan fiction in the fall of 2001,   
starting with my favorite show, Crime Scene Investigation.   
Anyway, I started reading and some of the fiction was fantastic   
and some of it not so good. Some of it, I would read and think,   
'Hey, I could do that well.' Then someone posted a challenge to   
finish the scene from the end of 'Slaves of Las Vegas.' So I   
though and thought about what Gil would say to Catherine,   
whether he would say something humorous or serious, and I   
couldn't quite figure out where I wanted to go. I started writing   
it anyway; getting all of Catherine's thoughts down, and I still   
didn't have an ending. Then, Eureka, I saw a Michael   
Jordan/Hanes commercial, and suddenly I had my ending.  
  
To this date, this is still the story that I have received the most   
comments on.  
  
Summary: Catherine discovers something intimate about Gil.   
Something every woman wants to know.  
Warnings: If you value your keyboard, do not read this story   
while drinking a beverage!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just realized that you and I have a very healthy relationship."  
  
"We do?" Grissom glanced at Catherine as they were walking   
down the hallway from interrogation.   
  
"When we have a problem, I don't paint Greg Sanders with   
latex and stick a straw up his nose."  
  
"Good. He'd probably like it."  
  
"Gil," Catherine put her hand on Grissom's arm and pulled him   
up short. He turned to face her giving her his full attention.   
"You're supposed to say something revealing back to me."  
  
"Okay . . . I've never told anybody this Catherine . . ."  
  
Catherine looked into Gil's face. She had tossed that comment   
off kind of flippantly, about Gil saying something revealing, but   
he looked so serious. Like he really has something on his mind   
that he needed to talk about.  
  
Catherine was Gil's friend, as much as anyone could be his   
friend. He was an intensely private man and she only knew as   
much as she did about him because they had worked together   
for so long. And she knew that she really didn't know him at all.   
  
She knew what kind of cases really got to him. Battered wives,   
sexual assault on kids and guys that deal drugs to kids. But   
that's not really very revealing because those are the types of   
cases that get to everyone.   
  
She recalled the Wendy Barger case. He had gotten upset with   
her for giving information to Mr. Barger about his wife's affair.   
He told her that she couldn't let her 'personal stuff' interfere   
with the case. She countered by pointing out that he didn't have   
any personal stuff, that he locks himself in his house and does   
his crosswords and watches Discovery Channel and never has   
any personal relationships. Which actually is true about him   
but she wished she hadn't said it quite that way. She wished she   
hadn't torn into him quite so deep.   
  
He had tried to have a personal life, after that. She knew he had   
been interested in Teri Miller. In fact he seemed to revert into   
an adolescent schoolboy, practically swooning over her when   
she helped them on the Bennet case. She knew they had dinner   
that night. Something happened to spoil the evening. She   
didn't know exactly what because he didn't talk about it but his   
interactions with Teri after that were always just cordial and   
very professional. Catherine thought that was such a shame.   
They seemed to be such a good match.  
  
His job was his whole life. He went on sometimes about his   
reading and his bugs and his rollercoasters. But those were all   
solitary pursuits. He never really let anyone in to share his life.   
She supposed that her and Jim Brass were the closest things he   
had to friends in his life. And she didn't really know him at all.   
  
Now he was standing in front of her. Gazing at her intently.   
About to reveal something intimate about himself. She was   
going to get a little glimpse of this man whom she had known   
for so long but didn't really know at all.  
  
"Yes, Gil?"  
  
"I like boxers, not briefs."  
  
Grissom turned and continued down the hall. Catherine stared   
after him in stunned silence. Then she found her voice.  
  
"G R I S S O M !!"  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
